


Sexual Harrasment

by SherryBaby14



Series: Tumblr Marvel One Shots [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Porn, Rape, Smut, noncon, sexaul harrasment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 05:34:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12029232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherryBaby14/pseuds/SherryBaby14
Summary: You have said no to Tony too many times





	Sexual Harrasment

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS A RAPE/NON-CON STORY. Please do not read if this offends you.

“Good Y/N, you’re here finally.” Tony smiled when you went into his office the third time that day. “I need a feminine opinion.”

You stopped at least five feet away from the man as he held his arm out. 

“Mr. Stark…”

“Tony.” He walked over to you and slid his hand around your waist. “How many times do I have to tell you. It’s Tony.”

“Tony.” You crossed your arms. “I really can’t neglect the accounts like this. I’m a junior accountant. For these special projects hire someone to make this their full time job.”

“Paying for this sort of thing isn’t my style.” His eyes were glued to you, but you refused to look his way as he pulled your side. “Just kidding.”

His arm dropped and he walked towards the easel, pulling off a sheet and revealing some painting you couldn’t have cared less about.

“Should I hang this in my office or my house?” He looked back towards you.

“I don’t know.” You popped a knee and glanced towards the door.

“Well that’s right. How could you? You’ve never been to my house before. I own several actually. I was thinking this would be perfect for my french chateau. Are you free to join me there this weekend? Then I can get your honest opinion.”

“Mr. Stark please!” You let out an ugh in frustration.

“Tony! But I do like hearing you say the word please.” He grinned at you, expecting a laugh. “I have an in with you boss and let me say he would approve an entire week off.”

“STOP!” You had put up with this crap for the last month and for whatever reason this was the last straw. 

“Excuse me?” Tony’s forehead wrinkled. 

“I am not interested in you. I am not interested in your expensive clothes, cars, weird paintings, or multiple houses. What I am interested in is having a job at a Fortune 500 company on my resume without having to explain why I only lasted a month. So will you please just leave me alone!” Your arms were glued to your sides, stiff with rage. 

“Wow.” Tony nodded his head. “I get it…um, just head back to your desk. Sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable.”

The man hung his head and walked back to his painting. You took a step towards the door and cringed. Maybe you were being a little rough. 

“You can let yourself out.” He didn’t turn to face you.

Any idea of second guessing yourself vanished. 

“Thank you.” You dipped your head and walked out of his office. 

Relief washed over as you entered the elevator. At least now you could have a professional relationship with the man who was about one hundred levels your boss. Maybe even not see him again and have Stark industries feel like a real job. 

~~~ 

The light on your desk was the only sign of life on the floor. Your colleagues were all caught up with their work and long gone, but of course your frequent visits to Tony’s office meant piles of accounts to go over. It didn’t help that they all snickered at you when they left, no doubt having their own idea about what you were doing in the CEO’s office with no experience or job title that required your presence up there.

 

A headache was coming on and you needed to get your eyes away from the computer. You grabbed your cup and headed over to the water cooler. With any luck you would be out of here by midnight. You fantasized about curling up in your sweatpants with the book you hadn’t touched in a month. Tomorrow was Friday, maybe you would get away with a ten o’clock end and only working six hours on Saturday. It would be more of a weekend then you’d had since you started here.

Feeling guilty about spending too much time getting water you went back to your desk, ready to dive back into your work. You sat at your desk and threw your head back with a groan.

“You’ve got to be kidding me.” The new e-mail icon lit up. “More work.” 

Your eyes scanned the message and you paused in shock. Shaking your head you went back to the beginning. This could not be right. Again you read. The words had not magically changed. While the e-mail was from HR there was no doubt who else was still in the building, who really sent the e-mail. 

Lucky for you the asshole was dumb enough to give you his direct line on multiple occasions. You didn’t bother putting back on your heels as you stood up from your desk, throwing your chair back in the process. 

You stalked towards the elevator as you dialed the number. When the ringing ended you didn’t wait for Tony’s acknowledgment before speaking. 

“I’m coming up.” You hung up before you got a response.

When you hit the number of Tony’s floor the button lit up. He heard you on the phone and once you arrived he would hear you loud and clear.   
~~~   
The elevator rose at a speed that could not match the rate your anger boiled. This man had made you life hell since you started. You finally speak your mind and then he has you punished. Tony’s behavior was the definition of sexual harassment and you were not going to stand for it any longer. 

 

When you arrived at his floor you did not wait for the elevator doors to open all the way before moving to your side and wiggling out. You stalked into his office, the lights flicking on as you triggered the motion sensors. Tony sat at his desk, some giant screen in front of him. 

“Y/N, I’m a little busy at the moment…”

“FUCK YOU!” You interrupted him. 

“Come now, you made it clear that’s not what you wanted.” Tony didn’t look away from his screen. 

“I tell you to leave me alone and you have me transferred to Idaho?” You almost wished you had printed out the e-mail just to throw it in his face.

“We needed a new head of accounting in our R&D lab out there. I mentioned you name.” Tony hit something and the screen vanished. “It’s a huge promotion. Comes with a salary bump to match. You should be thanking me.” 

“Thanking you?” You rounded the desk until you were standing in front of him. “Are you psychotic on top of everything else that’s wrong with you?”

“Y/N, I’m surprised. You get the personal attention of a genius, toss it away and are rewarded with a promotion, but you’re still here bitching.” He leaned back in his chair and brought his arms behind his head. “I’m starting to think you go out of your way to make yourself unhappy.” 

SLAP. Your hand had a brain of it’s own as you smacked the billionaire across the face. He stretched his jaw and stood up from his chair. 

The only sound in the room was your breathing. He took a step towards you, seeming much taller than you had noticed before. Suddenly coming up here was a bad idea. It may have been better to send your resignation or even take the job in Idaho. He glared at you, his eyes narrowing. Every light in the office turned off except the one above your heads. 

There was nothing left to say. You turned to leave, making it a few steps when his hand reached out and grabbed your wrist. He yanked you back towards him, pulling your wrist up to his chest. 

“Nothing left to say little girl?” His face turned red from your handprint. “I am sure you have a list of nasty things to call me in that ungrateful mind of yours.” 

Your heart raced. You tried to pull your hand away but he was much stronger than you realized. His fingers dug into your wrist harder making you wince.

“Let me go!” You shoved at his chest with your free hand, but he didn’t move an inch. “This isn’t funny.” 

You brought your hand up to slap him again, but he caught your wrist mid-air with his other hand. Now he had each of your wrists. You started to twist away, but he increased his grip, you could practically feel the bruises forming. 

 

“Stop it! You’re hurting me.” You tried to pull yourself free.

“Like you’ve hurt me the past few weeks?” Tony bit his lip. “Strutting around like you own the place. Acting like you’re too good for me? FOR ME?” 

He moved his face forwards, so close to yours you pulled back. 

“What the hell are you talking about?” You turned your head to the side as he pressed his nose to your cheek inhaling. 

“Yes Mr. Stark, No Mr. Stark.” He mocked your voice. “I want to hear ‘Please Mr. Stark’ or maybe ‘thank-you Mr. Stark’. Something polite. Something I deserve.” 

“Get off of me.” You struggled to back up, but he moved one of his feet behind yours. 

“I guess I will have to settle with giving you what you deserve.” Tony released your wrists, but through you forward on to his desk. 

 

You braced yourself, steadying your legs to push back, but he was on your back in a second, pinning you down with his weight. He went to the square of your shoulders and shoved you down on to the desk, your feet barely touching the floor. 

“It’s time you learned some manners Ms. Y/L/N.” Tony reached under your dress and you screamed. 

Your hands reached out to grab on to whatever you could, but there was nothing but marble. Then you felt his hands grab your panties and rip them down. 

“Scream all your want.” He ran his free hand over the curves of your cheeks, flipping your dress up your back in the process. “We’re the last two left here and nobody has access to this floor unless I let them.”

“YOU’RE A SICK FUCK!” You tried to buck yourself up, but it was no use. His hand was too strong. 

SMACK! A sting exploded through your ass. You let out an animal noise. SPANK! He hit the same spot again and you screamed again. His hand kept coming down again and again. It was happening so fast that you weren’t sure if you were trying to crawl away or buck upwards, the pain exploding with each of his movements. Finally you succumbed to the sobs and stopped fighting him. 

His hand grabbed your flamed ass and squeezed hard making you whimper as the tears rolled down your cheek. Then he started slowly tracing his finger tips, almost cooling the fire. He leaned down over your back, placing his mouth right next to your ear.

“See. I can make it so much better if you behave.” He bit down on your cartilage before standing back up. “Now apologize.”

You didn’t say anything, your chest heavy with sobs and mind clouded with confusion. 

“Don’t make me ask twice.” He grabbed down on your sore ass and you squeaked.

“I’m sorry!” You made out the words through your tears. “I’m so sorry. I should have thanked you.”

You wanted him to let you go, ready to say whatever he wanted. 

“That’s a good girl.” His fingers stopped tracing your ass. 

You started to stand up, but his other hand still had your back pinned. You stilled, but then heard the sound of his belt undoing.

“NO!” You tried harder to push yourself up, even trying to kick your leg back but only heard his laugh. 

“Come on Y/N. I thought you were behaving.” Tony’s zipper coming down was all too audible. 

You screamed again, trying to close your legs but his knees were in the way. Then you felt the tip of his cock at your entrance and your noises silenced. 

“This is for your own good.” He pushed forward and you stretched around him. “You are so tense. You need to relax. Feel how wet you are from that little spanking.”

Humiliation filled you as your lubrication became obvious. Then he pushed in further causing a squeak to come forward. He was huge.

“No see if you had just behaved I would have made sure you were more than ready for me.” He moved in deeper.

You gasped and started clutching at nothing as he spread you in two. No way could you take him all in your current state. 

“Please stop! It hurts!” You pulled your hands into fists and dub your fingernails into you palms, needing something to focus on other than the giant dick spearing you. 

 

“Don’t worry. It will start to feel good soon.” Tony leaned in more. 

Tears fell down your face as your body struggled to adjust to him. There was no doubt he was moving slower than needed. You tried to bury your head into nothing, scared that he was going to burst through your ovaries before he was in all the way. Then you felt his pelvis rest on your rear, igniting the pain from the spanking that was forgotten causing your hips to jerk.

“There we are little girl.” Tony laughed. “See, I knew you could take it all.” 

You were breathing heavy, pinned to the desk with Tony Stark buried inside of you. He pulled out a little and you felt some relief, but then he slammed back into you.

“God Y/N, you’re even tighter than I imagined.” He grunted before pulling out again. 

 

He came back in even harder, his pace slow, ensuring you felt every inch of him. You whimpered and cried as he pulled back again. This time his hand slid from your ass to underneath the desk. His finger ran up your slit gathering some of your juices and then started rubbing your clit. 

“EEeeeeEE!” You squealed and tried to move away, but the man had you trapped. 

“Those are some wonderful noises.” He pulled out all the way and slammed back in. “Let’s hear more of them.”

You moaned and wiggled, unsure if it was to get away from his hand or his massive dick. He picked up his pace and you produced more slick, making it easier for him to glide in and out. You pinched your eyes shut, but as he predicted there was no denying it was starting to feel good. 

Another moan came forward and Tony increased the pressure from his fingertip on your bundle of nerves along with his thrusts. You didn’t mean to, but your hips started moving with him, your body enjoying the feeling of fullness he was bringing you as much as your mind hated it. 

“If you don’t stop that I’m not going to be able to last much longer.” Tony sped up and started rubbing in small circles. It was all your body required to make the explosion you hadn’t realized was forming happen. 

You panted with screams and moans intermixed. Tony let out a grunt and pushed as far into you as possible. His cum coating your insides. You wanted to cry, but were so out of it you weren’t sure if you already were or not. Your body and mind being in two separate spots. 

Tony pulled out of you and before you could move his hands were on your waist, twisting you off of his desk. He sat in the chair and pulled you into his lap. Both of you were still clothed as he curled you up against his chest. 

“You did so good Y/N.” He kissed the top of your head. “I’m so proud of you.”

Your body was a mix of pleasure and pain. You were angry and ashamed, but his words brought on a new feeling.

“You are perfect. You’re such a good girl.” He planted little kisses along your neck. “Everything I’ve ever wanted. I’m going to take care of my little girl.”

Of all the things you meant to do one of those was not falling asleep in Tony’s arms, but his words almost made you coo as you drifted off, unsure what just happened or how you could have responded this way. 8


End file.
